A blast from Emmett's past
by Olympia Johnson
Summary: what if Rosalie was killed by a rouge newborn and a girlfriend from Emmett's human years meet the Cullens and has a surprise. As Alice, Bella, Esme, and Nessie try to get them back together. my first story and summary.
1. Chapter 1

My mother, father, brother, and I just moved into the farm we bought that was five miles outside of town. I stare at the old farm house till my brother Kyle tapped on my shoulder,

"Safire we need to head to town and grab some supplies" "okay let me put my stuff down and I'll grab the horses" he nodded and walked away Kyle was a giant in every meaning of the word he was seven foot five inches, and biceps eight inches tall but he was a gentleman he has been taking care of mother and me since father became sick. I walked in the house and it was cute the lavender walls brightened everything with the yellow curtains it looked so cheery but I had to focus I looked around till I found my room, put my stuff on the bed and head back out to get the horses.

Town was small so we got everything at one store but something caught my eye," Safire" I look back at Kyle and he's laughing at me I smile back ," I'll be home before dinner pinky promise" we locked pinkies and laughed at each other I turned around, as I rode toward the store I heard Kyle shout," I LOVE YOU SISTER!" so I yelled back ," I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER!" and walked into the book store and bought ten books then walked out of the store straight into another girl my age I started picking up my books and said ," I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she started helping me ,"

It's okay your new here aren't you" I nodded and she smiled ," I'm Clare " " I'm Safire" Clare then asked if I was going to school tomorrow and explained the whole class thing to me ," Clare I got to head home I'll see you in class" she nodded and I jumped on the horse and rode home as fast as I could. I walked in not long before dinner hit the table Kyle smiled ," you barely made it Safi your slacking on us " " well if you must know I made a friend while I was in town" my mother spoke ," really what was her name sweetie" I smiled " her name is Clare and she is going to help me around the school tomorrow " " oh that's nice of her and it's nice that you made a friend so fast" I nodded in agreement.

After dinner I said my good nights and went to sleep. The next morning I race to the school to meet Clare, when she saw me she waved me over when I got over there she gave me the layout ," okay the rich girls think they run the place, the football players are dumber than a box of rocks, the smart kids think their better than everyone else, and that's about it" I look around and a tall, muscular guy with dark curly hair and blue eyes surrounded by his friends caught my eye I poke Clare and point to him,"Clare who's that" she giggles and says," that's Emmett McCarty he's the favorite guy here" " oh" he catches me looking at him winks at me, I look away and blush. " Come on Safire let's get to class" I walk away with her but I look back at Emmett and he's still looking at me. After school I was eager to leave but someone had another idea and that someone was Emmett.

He stood right beside my horse waiting for me ," hey your the new girl right " " yeah" he took my hand and kissed it," Emmett McCarty at your service...and you are" I put my hand back at my side," Safire Waters" he smiled and I then saw why all the girls liked him, he looked so innocent with his dimples that I didn't want to look away and I wouldn't have if Kyle hadn't rode up on his horse to break the starring between us," Hey sister sorry to break up this intense starring here but we need to get home it's something about father" my mind ran back to reality, I said," goodbye " to Emmett, got on my horse and we rode fast back home but it was to late mother was on the front porch crying, Kyle ran inside while I talked to mother she was covered in blood ," Mother what happened ?""something killed him" I ran inside to find Kyle and he was in father's room. Father laid in the floor covered in blood with his right arm clear across the room, Kyle was knelt beside father's body so I walked over to his right arm and there was a crucifix in his hand, "all those stories he would tell us as kids about vampires " Kyle interrupted , " Safire this is real shit not one of father's horror stories, Father was murdered and I'm going to find out by who" I picked up the crucifix from father's hand and ran to Kyle as he ran through the house looking for his hunting rifle I put the crucifix in his hand," please I'll feel better if you take it" he sighed and took it," Safire make sure father has a good funeral" I nodded and he ran out, jumped on his horse then rode off.

From then on it was me and mother I went to school slower than I did the day before," Safire" I look up and it was Clare," what's wrong" " my father was killed last night and Kyle left to find whoever did it" she kept trying to comfort me but nothing worked. After school there was a girl beside my horse she had long blonde hair, green eyes, with her arms crossed over her chest, " hello" she stared at me longer then finally said," stay away from Emmett he is mine" I shook my head confused,"he is his own man" after that she punched me in the nose and left as I looked around I saw everyone was laughing at me, everyone but two people Clare and Emmett who both looked shocked, Clare ran to me and helped me on my horse, got on her horse and rode beside me.

We got half way to my house when we heard a voice behind us," SAFIRE WAIT UP!" we both stop and look back and Emmett was riding toward us when he caught up with us he insisted that he had nothing to do with it and after twenty minutes of explaining why the girl had claimed him he stopped talking Clare told him, " It's okay but make sure it doesn't happen again" he nodded," Safire come here" I rode my horse close to his and he lightly touched my nose," it's not broken that's good."


	2. Chapter 2

Safire Waters

Gatlinburg, Tennessee 1934

It's been a whole year since Kyle left to find father's murderer, mother died of the influenzia and I'm all alone living on the farm. It isn't all bad Emmett comes by to help me with the farm everyday Clare used to until... she disappeared, I warned Emmett to leave me alone because everyone who gets close to me either dies or disappears but he is such a stubbern man that he didn't even leave the house last night.

I'm starting to think he fancies me but I don't know what if he only sees me as a friend it would break my heart I knew of his flirtasious ways the way he would bed any woman who caught his eye, it is ridiculous to have a crush on such a man whore although I can't help it. We often meet eyes and I always shy away.

"Safire" I look back to see Emmett walking toward me he was so handsome expecionally without his shirt," yes Emmett" " the cows are taken care of, is there anything else you need" I catch myself staring at his midriff but this time Emmett notices too and grabs my hand and places it on his stomach, slowly sliding it up to his breast ,then spoke," Why are you so distant from me" he stops my hand over his heart." Because I don't want to lose you too" he smiled and kissed me on the lips," you won't lose me" he said as he pulled his head back.

That night was the most amazing night in my life. I woke up the next morning to see a figure standing at the foot of the bed I look over to see if it's Emmett but he's still asleep the figure wispered," Safire" " Kyle" he knodded and walked out the window.

I ran downstairs and out the door with the lantern, to see my brother's pale shilloute standing in the moon light," Kyle" I put my hand on his shoulder and it was ice cold, he turned around to face me and he was sicklly pale," sister it's been so long" he hugged me lightly but it was enough to hurt," where have you been" " I've been with Dwyane and Clare" my eyes widend," you've been with Clare""you could be too if you come with me" I think about it then look back at the house where Emmett lay sleeping in my bed," I can't I'm in love" he looks down sighs and says," We'll be at the old torn down barn if you change your mind" and with that he ran off.

I woke up on the couch with Emmett cooking eggs, he looked back at me and smiled,"look whose awake" he brought me a plate of eggs," how did I get down here"" I don't know all I know is I wake up and your asleep on the front lawn" I shake my head we go on the rest of the day as normal. I don't bring up I saw Kyle.

It's been nine months and I've been pregnant all of the nine Emmett is excited as am I but I've seen the way people look at me so I have no choice," okay everything needed for a hunting trip to the Rockies" he turns around and kisses me," are you sure you two will be ok without me" "Emmett McCarty don't worry we'll be perfectly safe" he smiled and rode off.

That night I get my horse and ride to the old torn down barn, it's wooden walls moan and groan under the pressure of the wind and the howling wind brings the cold rain, I run inside and sit on a pile of hay in the back," safire" I stand up," Clare" then a feminin figure jumps from the platform above me and rushes me into a hug," I'm so glad you could make it" it's Clare then two more figures appear two men, one of them is Kyle the other must've been Dwyane, he was tall and muscular like Kyle and Emmett but had a fatherly face, he had light brown hair and gold eyes, but as I look around so do Clare and Kyle.

Before I could ask what happend to them Dwyane started explaning what they were and why but he never got to tell me, for my water had broke and it was time to deliver, giving birth was painful but the worst was afterwards I felt like I had been thrown into hell to burn. I woke up and the burning had stopped I saw everything more clearly now, I could smell the dew on the grass it was morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Safire Waters

Gatlinburg, Tennessee 1935

I've been a vampire for a year now keeping my distance from Emmett has been hard but I had a year old child to worry about she has been the thing that has kept me going. That day Clare was watching Luna so I could go check on Emmett, when I found him there was a bear not far from him and I knew this wasn't going to end well then I remembered I past the scent of another female vampire that wasn't Clare so I could make a noise to attract her to them and hopefully she wouldn't kill plan worked but in the end I saw she was attracted to him so I walked away to let him live out his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett Cullen

Forks, Washington 2015

Rosalie is dead for good I knew I should have gone with her maybe she wouldn't have been burnt to ashes Edward looked at me and said," Emmett it's not your fault for the last time now Rosalie wouldn't want you to be depressed at her funeral" he was right and I already killed the son of a bitch who killed my wife so I go upstairs to get ready. With everyone dressed in their best we go to the funeral in the far end is the casket closed inside is the urn with her ashes that's when I catch the scent of a strange vampire," Carlisle someone's here and I don't recognize the scent" the rest of the family looks around but they all see nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Rennesme Cullen

Forks, Washington 2015

It's been six days since aunt Rosalie's funeral and uncle Emmett is still on edge about the strange scent but I'm not going to let it effect my first lone hunt. I sit on a limb about a mile from my last kill then I catch a scent and not one I'm used to, so I stay put to see what was going on all I see is the deer I just killed get thrown and hit the tree, then I saw five vampires walk into sight, two men and three women, the leader was a man about 7 feet tall with light brown hair, a fatherly face and a slight muscular figure. The other male was about 7 foot 5 inches, with short dark brown hair and a terminator looking body and clothes. One of the women looked like the cheery one in the group she had wavy honey blonde hair, straight body and wore very bright clothes, another one had dark brown hair that didn't know if it wanted to be curly/strait/ or wavy, she was beautiful she was very curvy even though she was dressed almost exactly like the vampire terminator, then the last one was very beautiful as well she had long dark brown almost black hair with loose curls she wore a black tank top with torn blue jean and combat boots and all had gold eyes. I knew they were looking at me but all of us kept quiet finally terminator broke the silence," who are you" " Rennesme" the youngest in the group jumped onto the limb I was on and smiled," I'm Luna" she got me out of the tree and introduced me to her family turns out the male and female terminator was her biological mom and uncle, Safire and Kyle, and honey was her "aunt", Clare, and the leader was her" grandfather", Dwayne Claude,. I stood a while and talked to them everyone except Luna and Dwayne knew Safire, Kyle, and Clare in their human years I wasn't sure how that would work but I listened. Three hours later Kyle, who had gotten so used to me that he even laughed at my corny jokes, said," Where's your coven" " would you like to meet them" Dwayne said yes and that it would be nice to know another vegetarian coven so I had them follow me to the family house. Grandpa was waiting on the front lawn, he was always welcoming but when he saw the other coven he looked even friendlier he introduced himself to them and they introduced themselves, turns out they took Kyle and Safire's last name Waters, grandpa invited them into the house where the rest of the family was well everyone except Uncle Emmett who was in Oregon. After a while it was almost like they were part of the family then mom looked at Luna and asked," so your a vampire human child?" " no I was born human but mom was turned after I was out of her" " do you know who your father is?" she shook her head," you'd have to ask my mom that question" but when we found her she was outside looking at the stars with a distant gaze that confused everyone, even her own coven. We all left her alone and when we got back inside Uncle Emmett was sitting on the couch we introduced him to Dwayne, Clare, Luna, and Kyle right after we introduced the two of them Safire came in but as soon as she saw Emmett her eyes got huge like popping out of the eye socket huge, she looked scared then she ran out the door everyone tried to run after her but we lost her. I wonder why she ran, dad had read my mind and asked Kyle the same question," give me a second" he started muttering to himself then I guess he figured it out, he looked at Uncle Emmett and said," Emmett McCarty" Uncle Emmett shock his head and smiled," that was my name when I was human" Kyle walked toward him," you don't remember me do you" " no" " Clare wasn't there an Emmett McCarty in Gatlinburg?" she tilted her head thinking," I think so yeah". That was all he could think of that Safire and Uncle Emmett had history he just didn't know the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett Cullen

Forks, Washington 2015

Ok what the hell just happened, she just ran out the door. Everyone in the house ran outside to look for her but she was already gone I look at Luna, who for some reason looked like she could be my kid, and asked," who was that" she looks back at me," she's my mom". I cocked my head I recognized her mom but I couldn't place her. We all walked back inside and sat in quite I kept looking at Luna and Rennesme the two where laughing and joking but Luna... she just seemed worried. I look to Carlisle," can talk with you" he nods as we walk up to his study," what is it son"." After we're turned do we lose some memories" I look back at him and he nods," we do lose some of our memories during transformation but sometimes certain things, places, or people can trigger them... why do you ask?"

We talked for about four hours while we went through all the missing persons from my time as a human," found her

Safire Waters

19 years of age

brown hair, blue eyes, 5'7"

last seen heading south of the Perkins Ranch

she is the last living child of the late Father Jeremiah Waters and Ruth Waters

she is pregnant and needs medical attention right away

it then showed the number for the local police, and her picture. *flashback* _" EMMETT!" I turn the corner and get tackled," hold on there girl what is going on" she stands there bouncing," alright ok...so I think that I might be...pregnant" I stood there thinking," I'm going to be a dad" she nodded smiling like a mad woman. I locked her in a bear hug and kissed her," Safire I love you"._


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett Cullen

Forks, Washington 2015

"SON... EMMETT!" I open my eyes to see that the whole house was standing looking down at me, so that's what it feels like. I get up off the floor," Carlisle what happened" he looked at me wide eyed," I don't know you fell" I fell. Luna came up and tapped me on the shoulder," Mr. Emmett are you ok?"

" I have to go there's someone I need to check on." and I ran out the door. I forgot about her. Why would I forget her, she was pregnant with MY child when she went missing and it tore my heart out and then having to bury an empty casket in her memory. I stopped ten miles away from the house her scent was faint now but I could still pick it up, I kept running until I found her she was right on the edge of crossing over the treaty line. She was crying or at least trying to," Safire"

She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes," Emmett what are you doing here?" I sat down next to her," looking for you which is a fairly difficult job I might add" she laughed at that it was a small laugh but it was nice to hear. We sat there catching up with each other, her telling me about her transformation and raising Luna from a newborn baby to a newborn vampire and me telling her about Rose and the adventures of us taking Bella in while her and Edward were in a vampire/human relationship, after about what felt like 20 minutes I noticed she cringed whenever I mentioned Rosalie's name," Emmett" I look over at her and I see the girl I loved all those years ago," yes" she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. She stood up and looked down on me and smiled, then melted into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Safire Waters

Forks, Washington 2015

This was the Emmett I fell in love with, the man I had a child with, and the man I was going to grow old with. If people from my time knew all hell would have broke loose. I have been running from telling Luna about her father like I've been doing for the past seventy five years, I remember the first time she asked who her daddy was she was five years old crying as she an into my arms," Luna dearest why are you crying" she looked looked up at me with puffy red eyes and said," the other kids called me a bastard child" " oh honey do you know what that means"she nods," it means I'm the child of a whore and that you don't know who my daddy is" that got me steamed up I cheered her up by buying her some ice cream and went home. That night after I tucked her in, read her a story, and made for sure she was asleep I walked out of the house," and just where are you going" it was Dwyane," I'm just going for a hunt" and I ran off that was the first and only dietary lapse I ever had, then from then on Luna was home schooled. I wasn't proud of what I did but it had to be done. That was seventy five years ago she deserves to know, I look down at our family crest, everyone had a different stone to individualize it, mine was an amulet of moon stone with the picture of a phoenix and griffin holding up a wall with a tiger under them, behind the wall was a forest of deadly nightshade and in front of the wall were vines of grapes, yes it was a busy amulet but it told the truth," to protect ourselves from this dangerous and cruel world we must be strong, have wisdom, have courage, and make this message immortal to people like us." that's what my father told us every night when Kyle and I were toddlers.


End file.
